


Etherian Haze

by She_RawMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smoking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_RawMe/pseuds/She_RawMe
Summary: Catra and Adora have a lazy day enjoying a new strain of weed - and each other.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Etherian Haze

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i just wanna smoke weed with my girlfriend  
> shoutout to her for beta-ing, thank u baby

“Oh, shit, I forgot to open the window,” said Adora, scrambling to the other side of her bed.

The smell of tobacco and burning weed started to fill her nostrils just as she flicked the window latch and gripped the lip at the bottom. Catra had just sparked up a blunt she had rolled for the two of them and she chiefed on it a bit, watching Adora move. The blonde was wearing the little red cotton athletic shorts that Catra loved so much and a loose white t-shirt emblazoned with her old lacrosse team’s logo. Catra eyed her forearms as Adora gripped the bottom of the window and hoisted it up a few inches, plastic squealing against its runners.

Adora closed her eyes for a second as she breathed in the rush of fresh air – she hadn’t been outside since her early morning run and the afternoon sun was shining strong into the bedroom. She turned back to her girlfriend, watching Catra’s eyes quickly dart back up to her own. She smirked.

“Takin’ in the view, huh?” Adora teased, raising her eyebrows.

Catra rolled her eyes as she inhaled on the blunt before handing it to Adora, exhaling as she flopped on her back on the bed.

“Damn right. You got a nice ass,  _ and  _ you know I like you in those tiny shorts.” She replied, white smoke escaping from her nostrils and mouth as she spoke.

Adora, blunt between her lips, cocked an eyebrow as her eyes dragged down Catra’s form, lingering on the tiny sliver of furry skin exposed above her gym shorts waistband. As if she felt the blonde’s eyes, Catra raised her arms above her head and extended her legs out for a full body stretch, her back and shoulders popping. Her tail was relaxed next to her, the tip drooping over the edge of the bed. Her loose white tank rode up, widening the expanse of stomach that Adora could see. Her small tits strained the tiniest bit against the thin cloth, pierced nipples pronounced. A little noise, like a cross between a grunt and a mewl, bubbled from Catra’s lips briefly before she relaxed again, eyes sliding towards Adora.

“This is that new strain I was telling you about, Etherian Haze. Supposed to be a really good body high,” she said absentmindedly. 

Smoke furled from the blonde’s nose as she handed the blunt back to Catra. The cat girl sat up, leaning on her left arm and reaching her right hand out. Adora felt a harsh tickle in her throat and her torso folded a little as she coughed, shoving her face into the crook of her elbow.

“You don’t have to do that, it’s not like I’ve never touched your spit.” Catra said on an inhale, holding out the blunt and breathing out smoke on the next beat. Adora giggled.

“Yeah, but I still think it’s kinda gross. What if I got some mucus and it–“ she mimes a little explosion with the fingers of one hand – “gets all over you?” She took the blunt from Catra’s claws, bringing it to her lips.

The blunt was less than half gone, and Catra was feeling nice. Her body was warm and her limbs were a little heavy in a comfortable way. Her head felt like cotton balls. Adora felt good too, her muscles were relaxed, the sun coming in the window felt great on her back right now, and Catra’s hand idly rubbing her calf felt even better. Her head was pleasantly buzzy and also filled with cotton balls.  _ Cotton balls…  _ Adora thought.  _ Those are so soft. I don’t think I’ve ever bought cotton balls, right? But they’re so soft. Maybe I should… Would it be weird to buy them just to touch? _

Catra was watching Adora’s eyebrows knit together as she inhaled and thought about something. The cat girl loved her eyebrows, they were thick and expressive and evened out her forehead.

“You gotta bigass forehead.”

“What the hell? Don’t be a bitch,” Adora retorted, laughing and startled from her thoughts, “But yeah I know, so do you, though.”

Catra scowled, taking the blunt as it was passed to her. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it!” She snipped with a playful bite in her tone. She muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?” Adora asked in a sing-song voice, smirking at her girlfriend.

“I said I just have more room for my big brain, you dumb idiot,” Catra replied.

“What brain?”

That got a pillow thrown at Adora. She laughed and threw it back.

“It just means more room for kisses!” The blonde cooed, moving to press one on Catra’s forehead. Catra made a grumpy  _ mrrrp _ noise as the blonde’s lips touched her skin, leaving it a little damp.

The two passed the blunt back and forth in comfortable, peaceful silence until it started to get their fingers sticky with tar. Catra pinched the roach between her claws and took one last deep inhale before she smushed it on the bottom of the ash tray on Adora’s bedside table.

Catra had been staying at Adora’s apartment so much lately that her own shit was all over the room. She had yesterday’s clothes tossed on the floor like she lived there, two pairs of boots by the door, and her guitar was even leaning against Adora’s full-length mirror. She couldn’t help it, she was comfortable here. She was comfortable with Adora.

“You ever think about what it would be like to bite into an apple, but instead of an apple, it’s human skin?”

“What the  _ actual fuck  _ did you just say to me?” Catra’s head whipped around to stare at Adora, her eyebrows furrowed in thought with her phone open in her hands.

_ Catra was not only comfortable here, but never bored, clearly. _

“Look, look at this. Can you imagine biting into that?”

Catra’s upper lip curled as she leaned forward and looked at the image on Adora’s phone, which unfortunately showed exactly what she described.

“I don’t want to think about that, that’s fucking gross,” Catra said, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed. Adora giggled.

“Do you think it would bleed?”

“ _ FUCKING EW,  _ you’re fucking gross Adora.” Catra said, shaking her head while one of her fangs dimpled her lower lip in a tiny grin. “If I’m gonna bite into skin, I better be getting railed,” She joked, scrolling through her phone.

“I bet it wouldn’t be too bad. Good source of protein, right?” Adora grinned, a glint in her eye as she looked up from her phone to her girlfriend, who giggled.

“What if, like, the skin apple could feel it like a person? Do you think skin apples like getting eaten?” Adora went on, her high thoughts floating around the front of her brain like weightless, mismatched puzzle pieces. Catra snorted.

“Probably. I know I do,” Catra said, grinning and waggling her eyebrows as she giggled a little. Adora rolled her eyes but a playful smile danced on her lips.

Suddenly the blonde leaned forward onto her hands and awkwardly bit Catra on her shoulder.

“Oh, way too much fuzz,” she said immediately, sputtering and wiping her tongue on her hand. “You’re more like a kiwi.”

“Hey!” Catra yelped, jerking away from Adora a tiny bit in jest. She narrowed her eyes playfully, eyeing Adora before quickly sitting up on her knees, leaning over, and returning the shoulder bite.

“Like raw chicken,” The cat girl teased as she sat back, sticking out her tongue.

“You didn’t have that attitude the other night,” Adora retorted, grinning like an idiot. “You kept coming back for  _ more,”  _ she drew out the last word, wiggling her eyebrows with her eyes dramatically half-lidded. Well, a little more closed than they were from the weed, at least.

Catra leaned back to raise a leg and kicked her girlfriend softly, the little pads on her toes pressing into Adora’s pale skin. Adora was still grinning and took the opportunity to slide her hand up Catra’s shin.

Catra inhaled a little, eyelids drooping a millimeter as her eyes drifted to Adora’s hand on her leg. Adora’s strong, broad hand.

She looked back up to her girlfriend and twitched one of her fuzzy ears, enjoying a couple seconds of Adora’s palm rubbing against the short fur. The undertones of their teasing floated to the front of Catra’s mind as Adora rubbed her leg and a familiar, heavy, warm coil began to tighten in her stomach. Catra pulled her leg back and sat cross-legged again.

“Do you wanna smoke a bowl?” Catra asked, tossing her phone to the side.

“Always,” Adora replied, a small grin gracing her features as she watched Catra turn and reach for the rolling tray on the nightstand. It was a little bit of a reach, but Adora didn’t complain as she watched Catra’s body stretch, her shirt riding up again. The cat girl plopped the rolling tray down between the two of them and opened her grinder.

“Bong or bowl?” Catra asked, looking up at her girlfriend. She smirked a teeny bit when she had to wait a split-second for Adora’s eyes to travel back up from her chest.

“Um, you choose, I don’t care.”

“I haven’t ripped bong in a hot minute, so I’m kinda feeling that,” Catra said, getting up. She walked over to Adora’s dresser and picked up her bong, frosted blue glass about a foot high. She took a few seconds to pop into Adora’s adjacent bathroom to change the bong water and then took her place back on the bed across from the blonde.

Catra put the bong on the nightstand and pulled the bowl piece out, pinching some ground weed in the fingers of her other hand. She packed the bowl, aware of Adora’s eyes watching her, and reached for the bong. Sliding the glass piece into place, she handed it out to Adora to hold and reached for a lighter. Adora’s eyes again darted down to Catra’s chest. Her chest wasn’t very big but Adora  _ really  _ liked the way they fit in her hands and liked her nipple piercings even more.

“You can have greens.”

Adora’s blue eyes flicked up to see Catra’s mismatched ones boring into hers, trademark smirk plastered on her lips as she noticed Adora staring. The cat girl handed her the lighter, watching. The tip of her tail flicked once, twice.

Thumbing the lighter, Adora put her lips to the glass and started to inhale as she brought the flame to the bowl piece. The dry bud ignited easily and quickly filled the chamber with milky smoke. With muscle memory Adora pulled out the bowl and quickly took a full breath, drawing the smoke out. She put the bowl back in the slide before handing it to Catra, exhaling a thick cloud.

Catra took the bong from her, eyes on Adora’s lips as she exhaled. They were sitting face to face on the bed, knees almost knocking. Her gaze darted back up to Adora and she flicked an ear. She took the lighter from Adora’s other hand and hit the bong, tilting her head up as she exhaled and watching the smoke twist and curl in on itself in the sunbeam from the window. Adora took the bong again from her outstretched hands but after she cleared the smoke, she held her breath and looked up at Catra.

The blonde leaned forward and slid her right hand around the back of Catra’s neck, pulling her girlfriend into her. She brought her face right up to Catra’s, lips hovering for a second before Catra parted her own. Adora exhaled, pushing the smoke out of her mouth as Catra inhaled and drew it into her own lungs. Taking as big a breath as she could, Catra leaned back and kept her eyes on Adora’s as she pursed and angled her lips the tiniest bit so the exhaled smoke wouldn’t hang stale between them.

Adora grinned and Catra licked her lips. She paused for a second when Adora held the bong out to her, and instead rose up on her knees. She made a noise in her throat as her eyebrows knitted together a little, trying to tell Adora to sit back a little. Used to her girlfriend’s dislike for actually  _ asking  _ for what she wanted, Adora held the bong in one hand as she leaned back a little and unfolded her legs. Catra immediately scooted forward, placing one leg after the other over Adora’s hips so that they stayed facing each other and she was practically in Adora’s lap.

Heartbeat a little louder than before, Catra took the bong from Adora. She ripped it, held her breath, and looked expectantly at Adora who was ready and waiting, lips slightly parted, pupils a little wider than they were a moment ago. Catra mimicked what Adora had done and slid her hand around the back of Adora’s neck, bringing her forward. Catra let her lips closer than Adora had, just barely feeling them against hers as she exhaled. Her claws scratched soothing circles in Adora’s undercut and the blonde’s inhale stuttered for a moment. The two of them pulled away and Adora exhaled.

As she took the bong, Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s waist. She let Catra light it for her, nodding when she was ready for the slide to be taken out. This time she let Catra take the bong from her and used the hand that wasn’t resting on the cat girl’s lower back to cup her jaw, gently easing her mouth open so Adora could exhale smoke into it.

Catra inhaled greedily this time. Her hips may have tried to buck the tiniest bit. Adora smirked against her lips before pulling away, breathing a little harder than usual.

Catra hit the bong again but before she could lean forward, Adora had grabbed her jaw and crashed their lips together, almost sucking the smoke right out of Catra’s lungs. Catra immediately whined and melted against Adora, pressing her lips back again once the smoke had cleared. Her hips bucked again, almost against Adora’s and another noise slipped out.

Adora’s hand found the glass and she was able to lean far enough to put it on the windowsill. As soon as it wasn’t in danger of falling off, Adora wrapped both muscular arms tight around Catra, hands sliding over her sides. The cat girl purred as she pulled Adora back in for another kiss, her tongue probing hot against Adora’s bottom lip. Their lips slotted together, tongues sliding against one another as Adora’s hands wandered.

Adora felt so good, so warm. Catra’s head was still feeling nice and light and the pressure of Adora’s soft lips against her own was divine. The feeling of her warm tongue sliding along her bottom lip, moving against her own tongue felt incredible and Catra never wanted to stop. Both of their tactile senses were heightened and it was so wonderfully pleasant to be kissing. Adora breathed in deep through her nose as they angled their heads for a deeper kiss, wanting to completely envelop all of her senses in Catra, Catra, _Catra._ The fingers on her gentle but strong, slightly calloused hands grazed against the short fur on Catra’s back. Catra was so _soft_ , she felt so _nice_ underneath Adora’s fingers that she never wanted to not be touching her in some way. Catra trilled a little as Adora’s blunt fingernails scratched along the darker, longer stripe of fur that ran down her spine. Her tail raised a little and she pressed into Adora, breaking away from her lips for a moment to suck in a breath.

The blonde moved her legs so she was on her knees and gently pushed Catra back. The cat girl hummed against Adora’s lips as they both moved backwards, Catra’s hair fanning out against the pillow. With familiar ease she wrapped her legs around Adora’s hips and pressed their lips together again. Adora’s muscular arms kept her propped up above Catra and she smiled into the kiss as the pads of Catra’s fingers traced her defined muscles. Catra’s hands moved up to Adora’s neck and her claws scratched lightly at her undercut, loving the way it felt on the pads on her fingers.

If Adora could purr like her girlfriend, she would’ve as Catra rubbed and scratched at her undercut and nape of her neck. It felt so nice and pleasant. Catra had long ago learned how to control the pressure of her claws against Adora’s sensitive skin so as to not hurt her. She keened a little against Catra’s lips, earning a tiny nip from her fangs.

“Your lips are so soft,” Adora breathed out, pulling away for a moment and looking into Catra’s half-lidded, mismatched eyes. The whites of Adora’s own eyes were tinged red, eyelids hanging lower than usual from the delicious combination of weed and want.

Catra actually blushed a little, pupils darting to the side as a small smile crept up.

“Well, your buzzed fuzz and skin are really soft too,” She replied, scratching for emphasis.

Adora snorted.

“Buzz fuzz,” she said, giggling.

Catra’s grin grew bigger and her hands slid to cup Adora’s gorgeous jawline, pulling Adora’s lips back against hers.

“You’re so,”  _ peck,  _ “stupid,”  _ kiss, _ “I love you so much,” Catra sealed her words with a deep, knee-weakening kiss, her deft tongue slipping easily into Adora’s eager mouth.

The blonde’s eyebrows knitted upwards as Catra deepened the kiss and she shifted her weight to her knees, her arms leaving their place besides Catra so her hands could freely roam over her girlfriend’s body. Catra’s hands moved too, sliding from Adora’s jaw to her shoulders and collarbones, rubbing up and down the top of her chest. Instinctively the blonde’s hips canted up against Catra’s, whose thighs tightened around her hips in response. Catra lightly dug the claws of one hand into the cloth of Adora’s shirt while she bunched it up in the other.

“Off,” she said against Adora’s lips, reluctant to fully pull away to speak.

She whined as Adora leaned backwards onto her knees, but it quickly turned into a low, hissing exhale. She watched Adora’s abdominal muscles move as the blonde grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She was wearing a red sports bra and her nipples strained against the athletic fabric. Before she could lean back down to capture Catra’s lips again, her girlfriend’s sheathed claws were worming their way under the band of her sports bra. Catra wasted no time in pushing her hands up to grab Adora’s tits, which were more than a handful. The sports bra was pushed up and over them and Adora groaned from the combination of cool air and the warm pads of Catra’s hands.

Her hips bucked into Catra’s, restless hands finding a home on her hips as her thumbs slid underneath the hem of Catra’s tank. Catra pinched one of Adora’s nipples while she massaged her other breast, fang digging into her own bottom lip as she watched her girlfriend’s head loll back in pleasure.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” Adora moaned out, practically breathless as she rolled her hips into Catra’s. Catra moved to push the rest of Adora’s bra up and as the blonde pulled it off, Catra arched her back to strip her own tank top off. Grinning, Adora leaned down and pressed herself flush against Catra as she was still arched up towards her, both of them reveling in the soft warmth of each other’s skin. Their lips met again fervently, Catra’s arms looping around Adora’s sculpted shoulders and upper back. She keened as Adora ground her hips down into Catra’s center. Adora could feel herself starting to soak through her Calvin’s, body buzzing with the sensation of Catra pressed completely against her.

Catra loved the way that Adora’s tits felt pressed against her own. Hers were small but they fit well in Adora’s hands and the blonde loved teasing and playing with the barbells pierced through her brown nipples. Catra thought Adora’s were better (although Adora would highly disagree), bigger with dusky pink peaks, pressing heavy against her. One of Adora’s hands snaked its way between them, groping one of Catra’s tits and pulling slightly on one of her piercings.

Catra mewled as her ears pressed back and her hips jerked into Adora, eager for friction where she wanted it most. Her nipples felt so  _ sensitive  _ right now from being stoned, and Adora’s warm, confident hands playing with them were making her realize how wet she was through her haze. Catra’s hands dropped to beside her head as she couldn’t help but press the side of her face into the pillow, mewing as a strong blush crept down her throat. Her tail swished next to them on the bed. Adora grinned again despite the loss of contact of their lips, and she started pressing hot, wet kisses along Catra’s jawline and neck, loving the way that her hips reacted on instinct. She scraped her blunt teeth along the peach fuzz of Catra’s neck, both of her hands working her tits and playing with her pierced nipples. Her kisses reached her collarbones and kept going, and Catra moaned high-pitched and loud as Adora’s wet mouth enveloped one of her nipples.

Her hips bucked up again and Adora ground hers down in response, relishing the way that Catra’s thighs tightened around her. She swirled her tongue around Catra’s pert nipple, tugging lightly on the other piercing, making Catra moan again.

_ “Mmh, _ ‘Dora, that feels – fuck, that feels so good,” Catra breathed out, not fully enunciating her girlfriend’s name in her stoned and lustful haze.

Adora’s fingers curled under the waistband of Catra’s mesh gym shorts and she tugged. Catra unhooked her legs and braced her feet on the bed so she could lift her hips slightly, and Adora pulled her shorts down and off. Before she could return to paying attention to Catra’s perfect tits, the cat girl pawed at her own athletic shorts. With a sly grin Catra rubbed her hands on Adora’s hips and upper thighs before one hand quickly darted between her legs to rub her over her shorts. Adora shuddered, hips stuttering against Catra’s hand.

“Fuck, Adora, you’re soaking through your shorts,” Catra said, voice low and filled with need.

Adora moaned as she pressed her hips down against Catra’s hand, hiding her face in the crook of Catra’s neck.

“Wet for you,” she managed to breath out shakily.

“All for me,” Catra cooed.

Adora positively  _ whined _ when Catra’s hand retreated, but it drew out into a moan as her hands slid over her ass underneath the cloth of her shorts. Catra gripped Adora’s ass, thumbs moving in soft circles, and pulled her against her hips, the two of them breathing hard. Adora raised her head from Catra’s neck to press their foreheads together, lips parted.

“I love your ass,” Catra said, rubbing the skin there.

“I love when you grab it,” Adora replied immediately, fixing her with a smoldering gaze.

Catra’s fangs glinted as her lips curled into a smile, and her hands moved to push Adora’s shorts down. The blonde shimmied out of them as quick as she could and pressed her hips hard against Catra, the two of them making strangled noises as fully bare skin met in a clash of need.

Catra’s hand still lingered on Adora’s hip. As their lips met again and again, messier by the minute, her fingers crept inwards. Adora sucked in a sharp breath as Catra’s fingers, claws sheathed, finally slid against her soaking wet center, letting out a deep and throaty moan.

“So soaking wet for me, _ ”  _ Catra purred out, her words just dripping with want.

“Just for you,” Adora barely managed to say, her hips rolling into Catra’s hand.

Her fingers dipped down and she teased Adora, soaking her fingers. Spreading her pussy open, Catra rubbed at Adora’s clit and Adora all but wailed into Catra’s wickedly grinning mouth.

“F-Fuck – me,” Adora breathed out, words stuttering just like her hips against Catra’s hand.

“Oh, my pleasure.”

The claws on Catra’s other hand slid out a little as she dug her fingers into Adora’s hip, sliding her right leg in between Adora’s for better leverage. She braced her forearm on her thigh as she circled Adora’s clit.

Adora raised her torso and leaned back, rolling her hips and trying to urge Catra’s fingers inside her. One hand was on Catra’s stomach, fingers almost twisted into the soft, thick happy trail of dark fur that ran down from her belly button in between her legs. The other was digging crescent moons into the fur of Catra’s thigh as Adora held on for dear life, shaking as Catra played with her pussy.

Deciding to honor Adora’s request, Catra’s fingers dipped back down to her entrance. She teased her by tracing circles with one finger, making her girlfriend whine and screw her eyes shut. When Adora bucked her hips again, Catra dug the nails of her other hand in  _ just _ a little bit more and slid a finger inside.

Adora bit her lip to stifle a loud, low moan. An almost drunken grin spread across her face, her dark eyebrows knitted together, as she drove her hips down onto Catra’s finger.

“Fuck, Adora, you feel so good. So warm and wet around me,” Catra groaned out, looking down at her finger buried inside Adora.

“Another,” was all Adora said.

Catra smirked.

Pulling all the way out, much to the dismay of her girlfriend, Catra made sure to get her other finger plenty wet before teasing just a little.

_ “Catra – ah!”  _ Adora drew out her name as Catra pushed both fingers inside, curling.

She threw her head back and moaned again, absolutely rutting against Catra’s hand.

”That’s it, baby, moan for me,” Catra grunted, her fingers plunging in and out.

Adora felt so wonderfully filled up. Catra knew her spots and just how she liked it. One of her own hands came up to play with one breast, pinching and rolling a nipple between her fingers and thumb as Catra fucked her. The heel of Catra’s palm would rub up against her clit every time her fingers bottomed out and set off sparks in the lowest part of her belly. She couldn’t get enough of the warm friction at her opening and the feeling of Catra’s fingers curling deep inside her, filling her, fucking her. Catra. Catra.  _ Catra. _

“ _ Nngh –  _ Catra – feels so good,” Adora babbled, looking down and making eye contact with Catra as her fingers were crooked deep inside her.

Catra loved seeing Adora like this. Hair messy, face completely flushed, sweat glistening on her skin as she shuddered and almost bounced on her fingers above her.

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, Adora,” Catra crooned and Adora whimpered, shoulders shrugging up as everything almost became too much.

The movements of Adora’s hips became clumsy and out of time with Catra’s thrust, and she knew her girl was almost there. She knew just how she liked it, and as Adora started to lock up and lose momentum, Catra pulled her fingers out and quickly moved to rub her clit in tight, fast circles.

Adora screamed.

She fell apart and crumpled, body falling forward as she came, burying her face deep into Catra’s neck. The hand on Adora’s hip moved to her back and she held her, tight and close, fingers still working her clit as Adora shook and shuddered.

A moment passed before Adora stopped quaking and twitching. Catra removed her hand from her clit but rubbed her back with the hand already there. Adora moaned softly against the damp skin of Catra’s throat.

Catra continued to rub Adora’s back as her breathing evened out from desperate pants and breathless mumbled curses. When Adora felt some life back in her limbs, she propped herself up on her elbows to look at Catra.

“That was  _ so _ fucking good.”

“I know,” Catra grinned cheekily, bringing her still-wet fingers up to her mouth, ears perked forward. She made a little more of a show than usual of licking all of Adora’s cum off, sucking her fingers to the knuckle and laving her tongue over the tips when she pulled them out. She kept her eyes locked on Adora, who had fixed her own gaze on her fingers. When Catra was done she pulled the digits out with a little  _ pop _ , smirking as Adora’s eyes flicked back up to hers, burning.

Before Catra could say any snide remarks, Adora leaned forward and swiftly captured her lips with her own. She wasted no time in practically shoving her tongue into Catra’s mouth, eager to chase the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s tongue. Not expecting this, Catra faltered and a high pitched moan bubbled up from her throat as she melted.

Adora pressed her thigh between Catra’s legs, fingers digging in and almost scoring down Catra’s side as she felt Catra’s pussy slide easily against the hard muscle. She moaned into the kiss, loving the tang of herself on Catra’s tongue. The cat girl’s hips ground down on Adora’s thigh, desperate for more friction and release that Adora hadn’t given yet. Adora’s lips left Catra’s and started a messy trail as she moved down her throat, her collarbones, pausing in between her tits. Adora looked up to make eye contact with Catra as she settled herself between her thighs, smirking at Catra’s whine from the loss of contact where she wanted it most. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, burning.

Keeping eye contact, Adora wrapped her lips around one pierced nipple and her fingers toyed with the other. Catra mewed softly, hips trying to find something to grind on, as Adora moved her mouth to the other nipple. She massaged her tits with both hands, fingers tugging on the barbells of the nipple her mouth wasn’t on. Her tongue swirled around the peak, teeth gently scraping against the sensitive skin as she watched Catra fight to keep the eye contact. If she was struggling to keep it now, Adora couldn’t wait to watch her when she finally got her mouth on her pussy.

Catra whimpered a little and lashed her tail as Adora’s mouth let go, but she swallowed the noise as Adora moved further down. Nipping and sucking at her stomach, Adora nuzzled a little into the start of the thick patch of dark brown fur on her pubic bone. She scooted back a little and braced her hands on Catra’s thighs, stroking the fur and spreading her legs a little wider. Adora tore her gaze away from Catra’s with some difficulty but was rewarded with the sight of Catra soaking wet.

Adora breathed out in excitement, fingers of one hand coming up to spread her open. She was glistening, clit poking out from the hood, and Adora could practically see her opening twitching as she waited for Adora to touch her.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Adora pressed her face forward and dragged the flat of her tongue up the entirety of Catra’s center, relishing the tart and salty taste. Catra immediately dug her fingers into Adora’s hair, moaning and screwing her eyes shut at the sensation. Spreading her open a little further with her fingers, Adora wrapped her lips around Catra’s clit and sucked.

Catra arched her back, tightening her hold on Adora’s hair as she cried out. Her left ear twitched, tail moving restlessly. With only half a mind to do it, Adora quickly reached up with her free hand and pulled the elastic out of her hair, letting it fall loose so Catra could grab and pull it more easily. Catra was shaking as Adora worked her clit with her tongue.

“Adora – Adora –  _ fuck,  _ Adora–!” Catra moaned, pulling at Adora’s hair.

That only spurred Adora on, who moved her fingers from spreading Catra open to teasing at her hole. When Catra shuddered at the feeling, Adora smirked and pushed a finger in right as she sucked hard on her clit.

Catra practically yowled, toes curling and claws almost fully unsheathed as she gripped and pulled at Adora’s hair, rutting against her mouth, hungry for more. Adora obliged, pushing a second finger in and curling them as she flicked her tongue against her swollen clit.

Catra could barely take it. Adora’s tongue and lips felt so fucking _good,_ warm and forceful on her pussy. The blonde was so good with her tongue it was almost unfair. She pushed her chin up towards the ceiling as she whined and keened, bucking against her girlfriend’s face. A rumbling purr came to life deep in her chest as she ground into Adora’s eager mouth. Her fingers curled into Adora’s hair, pulling at the blonde strands, trying to get her mouth impossibly closer. Adora flicked her tongue out again and again, playing with Catra’s clit, practically grinning into her pussy at how her girlfriend moaned and trembled, grinding hard onto her tongue. Her lips and chin were soaked from Catra, just how she liked it. 

“Fuck, I’m – baby, I’m – “ Catra sputtered, chest heaving.

Adora used the thumb of her free hand to pull the hood of Catra’s clit up just a little. She sucked hard and flicked her tongue at the same time that she drove her two fingers in deep, curling them.

Catra came apart.

Her body shook and she came, hard, a moaning and whimpering mess underneath Adora’s tongue. Adora moved her fingers slowly in and out a few times before removing them, guiding Catra through the throes of her orgasm.

Adora climbed back up to lie on top of Catra, her weight comfortably heavy as Catra stopped twitching. She cracked open her eyes to look at her girlfriend, grinning with her cum still on her lips and chin. Catra weakly wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close for a deep kiss, savoring the taste of herself on her tongue.

They snuggled up to each other, sweaty and spent and still stoned.

“You wanna watch Vine compilations on YouTube?”

“Hell fucking yeah. Hand me the bong.”

**Author's Note:**

> skin apple conversation based on a true story


End file.
